Nothing Left to Love
by Victoria Lilly
Summary: Hermione's POV on the final battle. She didn't fear her own death, she feared seeing the last thing she loved die. And then there would be nothing left to love. RR!


Disclaimer: Sadly enough I don't own Harry Potter -sighs sadly like the rest of the fafiction authors-, but that makes it all the more fun to write this facfic!

**Nothing Left to Love**

I knew I was running. I knew I was running fast and hard, but I didn't know where.

You could call me a coward, and that would have been a reasonable assumption, but I'd left that part of my life, the part where I lived by the book, a long time ago.

I'd seen it. I'd seen the flash of green light burst forth from the tip of his wand and meet the green light from the other side. I'd seen them connect. I'd seen the evil in his eyes -both of their eyes- and it scared me. It horrified me beyond any 3 headed dog, any giant snake, any werewolf, any reinkedink adventure we'd been on before. This was it. The final bow.

I'd spent almost all my life wishing for this moment so we could get it over with. And now, I wanted nothing more, than for all of it to have never happened. But that was selfish. Confusing as it may sound, it was. Harry'd gone through his whole life, wishing things would just end. Wishing it wasn't him. Wondering why he had to look in the mirror everyday and be the constant reminder of why he's so unhappy. Thinking it was him that caused so many people there lives.

I didn' t turn around. I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to look back at what I was abandoning.

The two things I loved most in the whole world had put their lives so honorably on the line to save so many others that didn't deserve anything. One of them was aleady gone. I watched him die. I watched helplessly from the stone angel that held me captive with it's long cane. I watched the lights leave from his eyes and his freckled skin go pale. He wanted so much to be a hero. If he only knew how much he was...

The sky rained down hard. Hard, seeming to cry out for this world and all who dwell here. It soaked through to my bones, cold and empty. I knew how this fairytail would end. I'd seen the meaning in the prophacy. _'Neither can live while the other survives'_ . Harry had to die. Voldemort had to die. I'd tried time and time again to find some way around it. But this time, I couldn't come up with a clever plan. I'd failed. I'd failed my friends. And maybe that's why I was running. But I didn't know.

But I kept thinking to myself, if Harry wasn't there. If he didn't come out of this alive...there was no reason for me to come back. He always needed me, since the day I met that little boy on the train. He was what I came back time and time again for, putting myself in danger. If I got a second chance, I'd do it all again. Without him, I would be just another snotty, serious school girl back at Hogwarts, awaiting the annoncment if Voldemort was defeated. If it weren't for Harry, none of us would have hope. If it weren't for Harry, I'd have nothing left to love. And in that moment, I reliezed I wouldn't want to be anywhere but right here.

The air around me, aside from the strom, was quiet. I tripped on a root and toppled into the mud and stayed there. Let Voldie come after me and curse me and kill me. Let him do anything he wanted. I would be an empty shell. Let him kill me, let him, and I swear I will not scream.

I couldn't have sat there and watch him die. I wouldn't have taken pride in telling the papers that I was the last person that saw Harry Potter alive. That I watched both of my friends die for everything they loved. I had to run. I wasn't a coward. I wasn't afriad of my own death.

I sat there crying along with the sky. Crying for everything. I let the rain mix in with my tears and slide down my scratched and brused face. Nothing mattered anymore. And if Voldemort didn't kill me, I would die of a broken heart, right there in the rain.

I felt someone behind me. And I knew this was it. I didn't even brace myself, I just wanted it to be over. I felt them draw closer behind me until they were right there. And then, they sat down right beside me, and rapped their arms gently around my small, shivering frame. And a numbing reliezation corsed through me. It was Harry.

My heart throbbed in my ears as I looked up and my eyes met his. He grabed my face in his hands.

"Hermione...it's over. Everything's going to be ok," he told me softly, whipping away my tears with his thumbs. I grabed his hand on my face and squeezed it tightly.

"Harry..." was all I could get out in a desprate, faint whispure. It hurt my heart to talk.

And then his lips crashed over mine and we stayed in that passionate kiss forever. As though if we let go, we'd die all over again. As though if we let go, we'd fade away in the storm and there'd be nothing left to love. And on his forhead, there was nothing. It had disappeared, there was no lightning bolt scar.


End file.
